Better
by Imoncatnip
Summary: After a certain incident where Reid is kidnapped, he's left trying to cope with the trauma. And who else would be there for him other than Morgan?


The UNSUB, sexual sadist and ironically named Jason, trailed his lips over Spencer's exposed collar bone. "I'm going to have so much fun with you."

Earlier that day

"Reid, you stay here with Garcia and Morgan to see if you can figure out the next location our UNSUB might strike. Everyone else is going to check this point."

Everyone nodded. They might catch the UNSUB, but it was a gamble. They weren't completely sure if the UNSUB would be there. According to their (Reid's) calculations, Jason had planned to attack there next. He had left notes to target 3 specific points, and if they could catch him, then he would reveal where his remaining victims were.

Everyone was very tense. Garcia was searching for anything that might help Hotch, JJ, Rossi, and Prentiss out in the field, Reid was locating where he would strike next, and Morgan was going over the profile, assisting Reid and Garcia with anything they needed (albeit he was a bit irked he had to stay and babysit Reid, even though a small side of him was happy to stay by his side).

When Morgan's phone finally rang, both of them jumped. He immediately put Hotch on speakerphone.

"Tell me Reid has the next location."

"Not yet," Reid called over. "But I'm close."

"Did you find anything?" Morgan asked.

"His partner. The guy confessed, but Jason's already headed towards their hideout. But the location I what we couldn't get out of him, so call me when you figure it out. We're counting on you, Reid."

"I know, I know," he answered.

"Okay." Hotch hung up.

"Come on, Pretty Boy. You've got to have something."

"Barely," Reid admitted. "All I have is that he's headed all the way toward the other side of the city, but…" He trailed off, eyebrows scrunched together in deep thought. Morgan could almost see his mind taking in all the information at once, piecing it together like a puzzle. "I've got it!" Reid announced.

He took out his phone. "Hotch, Jason's headed all the way across town to an abandoned house on Moore St. Judging by how long he's had so far to get there, he'll arrive in approximately 7 minutes."

"We're on the opposite side of town. I need you and Morgan to get over there as fast as you can. We'll meet up with you there."

"Right."

"Let's get to it."

"You go through the front, I'll take the back," Morgan instructed.

Reid nodded, but couldn't help the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, the one that reminded him of his encounter with Tobias Hankel. He couldn't help but think of ways to encourage himself. _It's okay. I'm here with Morgan, relatively the strongest one in the group. I'm going to be fine._

He kicked the door open, hearing Morgan do the same. He brought his gun around, swiveling to check on either side of him. He'd just entered a new room when something hard collided with his head. He cried out, collapsing to the floor.

"Reid!" Morgan called.

Before he was fully oriented, Reid felt himself being pulled up; something cool and hard pressed against his head. A gun.

Reid met eyes with Morgan from the doorway, knowing the UNSUB was using him as a human shield. Otherwise, he was sure Morgan would've shot Jason already.

"Let him go, and everyone walks out of here alive," Morgan tried.

Jason laughed, mocking them. "You think I'd agree to that? First, put your gun on the ground. I'm going to take a step forward, and with every step I take, you take one back, or your little lover here gets a bullet in his brain."

"Don't do it Morgan!" Reid countered. "Take the shot. I'm not worth it, and who knows how many more he will take if you let him go?"

"I'm sorry, Reid," Morgan said. "I'm not going to risk your life." Then he set the gun down.

"Good boy," Jason purred. He backed both himself and Reid towards the door, then made a point of running his tongue over Spencer's exposed collarbone. "I'm going to have so much fun with you…"

Reid shuddered.

"Now, _Reid_ , lock the door behind us."

Reid did.

"You have 1 hour to find him," Jason called through the door. "Or else…I'll have my way with him."

...

"Hotch, secure the perimeter. He got away and he has Reid."

Hotch swore through the phone, a rare occurrence, but Morgan was so angry that he didn't even notice.

"We have an hour to find him."

"What the hell happened back there?" Hotch demanded.

"I couldn't take the shot, he was using Reid as a shield, I wasn't going to shoot my – my own teammate."

They both knew what Hotch should have said, that Morgan _should_ have taken the shot, but neither of them was about to say it out loud.

"I need everyone back. We have to work together on this if we want to save Reid _._ "

...

Jason was trailing kisses all up and down Reid's neck.

"You taste so sweet. And you're so _weak_. Are you sure you're an FBI agent."

Reid didn't answer, and he couldn't really fight back considering that he was chained to the wall. "They're going to find me. You're going to get caught. They probably won't even need the full hour to catch you."

It was a bluff. He was trying to get Jason to slip up. Truthfully, Reid knew the team would probably need more time, since _he_ was the one that usually dealt with location.

The team had been so sure of everything that they hadn't considered the possibility of messing up again, that everything actually wouldn't go smoothly.

"You thought that I was actually going to wait the whole hour?"

Reid frowned. This went against the profile.

"What would I be doing for the nest whole hour?" Jason asked seductively. "Besides, you have such smooth skin…"

"I'm going to enjoy every last moment of this. Every second that I'm inside you, knowing you won't be able to walk for at least another week. Bruising your perfect skin, marking you ask mine, so that every time you look in the mirror, you'll be reminded of how _weak_ you are."

...

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

From the bite marks Jason had left on his neck (Reid knew they were already bruising) to the finger inside him. He knew it was going to hurt even worse soon, because in the examination of the victim's they had found had revealed that Jason had used nothing as a lubricant.

"Please stop this, and we could get you a deal. We'll both leave with room alive."

Jason added two more fingers, stretching him farther than Reid thought he could go. He cried out in pain.

"Shut up. I'm not here to bargain with you!" He ripped his fingers out of Reid, making a small part of him hope that Jason was going to stop, but the sound of a buckle being undone shilled him to the bone. "Please stop…"

Jason turned him around to face the wall, and Reid caught a glimpse of him, his size. _He's huge,_ thought Reid, terrified.

He felt Jason align himself, making another futile attempt at protesting. " _Please…_ "

Then Jason slammed into him, and they both screamed. Jason out of pleasure, and Reid out of pain. It was the most horrible feeling in the world, being torn apart both physically and mentally. Jason stayed still for a second, then began slamming into Reid over and over, moaning in ecstasy.

The pain was overwhelming, and all Reid could remember was the world just exploding into blackness. _Please, somebody help me…_

...

Morgan kicked down the door with a force that would have felled one of steel. Hotch and another SWAT team member followed after him. He vaguely registered the sound of the back door being kicked down as well. "FBI! Jason Green, you're under arrest!"

There was an eerie silence as the team split up to search for their missing agent, then Jason walked out of one of the rooms, a calm, sadistic smile on his face.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" Morgan demanded, hearing Hotch, JJ, and Prentiss all pointing their weapon at him. "Walk forward!"

Hotch grabbed him, then turned him around so that he could cuff him. JJ and Morgan went around him to search the room he had been in. It was empty, save for a hidden door in the closet.

They went inside, thinking the worst and hoping for the best. "Reid?"

No reply.

Morgan cursed, walking down the stairs tentatively, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Obviously a basement, except for it's completely emptiness inside. There was a figure lying on the floor, a rough blanket thrown over them. _Reid._

JJ and Morgan exchanged a look, then dashed over to him. He was almost completely covered with the blanket, save for his face and part of his legs. They could tell he was completely naked, and his face was completely pale, and void of all life.

JJ grabbed his arm and felt for his pulse. It, was weak but still there.

"Reid, wake up," Morgan whispered, shaking him gently. He moaned in response, his eyes never opening.

"Morgan?" Hotch called from above.

"I'm down here!" he called back, gently lifting him up, wrapping him tightly in the blanket. JJ spotted his clothes in the corner, grabbing them as they net Hotch at the stairs. "I called the paramedics. Is he…?"

"He's unconscious."

They all registered the sound of sirens in the distances. And Morgan brushed Reid's hair out of his face. "You're going to be okay now," he whispered. "We've got you now."

"Is Reid okay?" Garcia demanded, as soon as they met her at the hospital.

"He's unconscious, but the doctors are taking care of him now," JJ replied.

Garcia placed a hand over here heart and collapsed in the nearest chair. "I thought – I thought…"

"But we think," JJ began, then took a deep breath. "Jason might've…"

"Oh my gosh," Garcia breathed, looking towards the room that Reid was in. "Are you sure?"

JJ nodded gravely.

Garcia collapsed into tears, ruining her perfect make – up. "I can't believe it. My baby, my little boy genius was…"

Morgan put a hand on her shoulder. It would have been comforting is he hadn't looked so… _broken_. "He'll be okay."

 _I hope._

 _..._

Morgan was the first to visit Reid after they had allowed guests in. Just one guest at a time. But after that, they couldn't get him to leave.

"You idiot," Morgan whispered, running his fingers through his coworker's hair. His heartstrings pulled tightly remembering having Reid taken from him. _His_ Reid. _His_ Pretty Boy. "You could have been killed. What would I do without you?"

Tears were starting to fall down his face. "Damn you, Reid!" Then he pressed their foreheads together. "I wouldn't – _couldn't_ do this job without you." Morgan was full out sobbing now, his tears running down his nose and falling on his friend. I know it's my fault, but don't ever do something like this again. I'm so sorry…"

"Derek..."

Morgan jerked back, surprised at the use of his first name, only to realize that Reid was still asleep. He stood there, shocked and unmoving, before he smiled. Reid would wake up.

"Hurry up, Pretty Boy," Morgan whispered. "The team is falling apart without you."

Reid woke up when Morgan was still sleeping. He hadn't been sure where he was, not to mention someone resting their head next to him. Reid turned his head slightly, not wanting to wake whoever is was up.

"Morgan?"

He didn't move, just slightly leaned into his younger friend. Reid felt his cheeks reddening, then pushed away any thought related to Morgan. He decided to inspect where he was. It didn't look familiar, white walls, white bed, and…was that beeping?

The young genius turned his head, greeted with the sight of a monitor. A hospital? Why am I…

Then it all came back to him. He remembered being chained so that he couldn't resist, then pinned against the wall. There was an excruciating pain between his legs, the feeling of being split in half, and then he'd fell unconscious.

He'd woken up when Jason had abruptly sped up, gripping his hips so tightly, Reid had known they would bruise. Jason had cum inside him, and then he had felt it dripping down his legs. It was humiliating and degrading, but it was nothing compared to what happened next.

Reid had been in so much pain, he hadn't been able to move. Jason had started to unchain him, and he had thought it was going to be over. When he collapsed, Jason had caught him and laid him on his stomach gently, which had sent alarm bells going off all in Reid's head. Jason was a sexual sadist, which meant he derived no pleasure from being gentle. Before he had time to think about it, he was being shoved into roughly again. It hurt even more than before, and he couldn't speak for screaming and begging him to stop.

It happened one more time, and he was just wishing he could go under again to take away the pain. When Jason had finally stopped, Reid could feel cum and blood pooling out of him. There were tears on his face, and Jason planted a rough kiss on his lips. His first kiss.

"You're weak," Jason had whispered to him. "A pathetic excuse for an FBI agent. Why you were in the field, I'll never know. It's your fault you were captured."

And that was all he remembered.

There were tears on his cheeks.

He hadn't even noticed them until they dropped onto his shirt. Oh, he realized. I'm crying.

He looked down at Der - Morgan, and moved away _. I don't deserve a friend like him. He went against protocol for me. I ruined the whole case. I'm nothing, and Jason has made me realize that._

Morgan woke up to the sound of two doctors conversing quietly near the doorway. He waited for them to finish, catching a work every now and then - Spencer Reid...night...situation...woke up… - before speaking up. "What's wrong?"

Both of them turned, startled. Then one of them smiled. "He woke up last night!"

The news spread like wildfire. Everyone was at the hospital as soon as they could, Garcia and JJ the first to arrive. "How is he?" JJ demanded, bursting into the room. Garcia followed seconds after. "How's my baby genius?"

"The doctors told me he woke up last night, but I never woke up," Morgan admitted.

"Well don't push yourself. He's hurt, but you don't have to force yourself to stay awake. You need to sleep too, so that you can take care of him again."

"Sorry if you couldn't tell, but I haven't been doing a very good job of taking care of him, now have I?"

Garcia blanched, and Morgan sighed, resting his fingers on his temples. "I'm sorry, Garcia. I just feel as if this whole mess is my fault." There was no little add on or nickname, just simple and to the point.

"Yeah, well, you don't have to take it out on her," JJ defended. "We're all worried too. The only difference is that you got to stay the night here. Any one of us would have done the same. And besides, it's not your fault. It's not Reid's fault either. It's the UNSUB'S."

"I know, J.J. It's just...Nevermind. Thank you."

"No, tell us," J.J. pressed, her mother side coming out, her voice smooth and gentle.

"I don't even know what I feel for him anymore," Morgan sighed. "I think he's more than just a friend to me, but I don't want to push him away. He's a great person, but what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"He does," Garcia said.

They both looked at her. "I may not be the best profiler, but I am the best when to comes to situations like these. Both of you are madly in love with each other, whether you want to or not."

Morgan smiled at her. "Baby girl, what would I do without you."

...

Reid woke up sometime around when Hotch arrived. He was the last to arrive, having followed Rossi and Prentiss from work.

"Hey," he said weakly. All eyes turned to him, then exploded over a overlap of emotions.

"Reid, are you okay?"

"You're awake!"

"Reid, say something."

"Baby genius, look at me."

Reid shied away, wincing at the overwhelmingly loud bombardment of questions.

"Everyone, just shut up!" All eyes turned to Morgan in surprise, but he ignored them, focusing on his best friend. "Pretty Boy, how are you feeling?" he asked as he gently brushed the hair out of Reid's face.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Tears formed in his light eyes, and Reid turned his head away, not daring to look at any of them for his shame and humiliation.

Everyone stood in silence.

"Why," he choked out. "Why did this have to happen to me?"

He was surrounded by some of the most impressive people in the world. People who knew how to analyze others to no fault. But no one could answer.

...

It took weeks to get Reid to speak to anyone besides Morgan. He had shut almost everyone out from his world (besides Morgan and his Mother. He still sent her a letter each week). He rarely spoke at all anymore.

When he was permitted to leave the hospital, Morgan gently led him to his house, so that he could continue to take care of him. But he was still in a bad state of mind, so when Reid made a move on him, Morgan neither resisted nor pulled him closer. When they parted from the kiss, both of their eyes were closed. Reid moved in more, not caring if her was responding or not, so long as he wasn't being pushed away. He moved his hand down, but was stopped.

"No," said Morgan firmly. Reid glared at him. "Why?" he demanded. "You know we both want it. I can feel it. Literally."

"Reid, you're not okay."

"Yes, I am," he defended.

"No."

He kept up his ruse for a few seconds, then completely broke down. "Why?" he cried out. "Morgan please let me. These are the only thoughts I have now. It's like everything has been washed away and replaced with him. I just want to erase it all and start over. Besides, you're the best choice. And it – It hurts Morgan. Please…"

Morgan wrapped his friend in us arms and let him cry. There wasn't anything he could really do. Reid would regret it later if they did it. I'm sorry, he whispered as a few tears slipped down his own cheeks.

There isn't much do can do to help someone get over something, except be there for them. Morgan and Reid became a couple, but they didn't do anything. Reid didn't ask and Morgan didn't make a move to do anything more than cuddling.

And slowly, he got better.

No one rushed him. He piped in during cases instead of waiting to be asked. He spouted facts, knowing that no one would hush him. He could go about his daily business without getting a pitying (or wondrous) look. Morgan and Prentiss started slipping him files again. Reid got back in the habit of pretending he didn't notice. Garcia comforted him physically less than she used to, but she was getting him used to it again. Hotch didn't comment on his "moments" (flashbacks or migraines), and when anything happened, Morgan would gently take his arm and lead him out of the room. They would talk a little bit, and Morgan would make him some tea instead of coffee, since it seemed to help him more.

Because slowly, he got better.

* * *

A/N: Give me some feedback! I didn't know how to write this one, but I was in the mood for something dark. This is not my first fic, but it is my first finished one.


End file.
